The invention belongs to the field of theme setting and in particular relates to a method and a system for replacing the theme of a mobile terminal on the basis of a user's clothes color.
In the prior art, setting of mobile phone themes is as follows: a user enters a theme setting page to select a theme to replace the existing theme. The operation is complicated and boring, and hardly meets the demands of the user.